


Safe Haven

by 24CaratG



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Abandoned wonwoo, Alpha Mingyu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Fantasy, Fighting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Praise Kink, Romance, Shy Wonwoo, Smut, Top Mingyu, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24CaratG/pseuds/24CaratG
Summary: Wonwoo wakes up in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees. His hearts aches after being rejected by an Alpha that he just knew was his mate. This is what it felt like to be heart broken, and in heat.But poor Wonwoo didn't know how much worse It could actually get.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Wonwoo wakes up in the middle of nowhere, head aching, heart aching, insides aching. He sits up and frowns, noticing the deep gash in his right arm. There's dried tears on his face along with some dried mud.

He shivers and tries not to cry anymore, using a hand to lift himself off of the wet ground. He spins around in a small circle, small eyes squinting in confusion. There were no footprints, no  _anything_ to tell him where the hell he was. 

He sighs and heads forwards, where ever that was. The rain burns the long cut running down the side of his forearm. He shuts his eyes tightly, trying to focus on getting out of the heavily wooded forest.

There's a pang in his lower stomach that makes him clutch onto a tree and let out a breathy moan.

 _That's right,_ he thinks,  _I am definitely in heat._

He pushes off the tree and shuffles forwards, through the thick mud and grass. After a few moments, he feels much better, a wave of the heat having passed.

Suddenly, the rain starts coming down in sheets, slamming into Wonwoo's weak body like little glass shards. He starts crying again, this time though, he can't even tell. His stomach tightens again, and he tries not to reach a hand down his body. Now was  _not_ the time.

A lightning strikes somewhere close in the distance and a loud boom of thunder shakes through the trees. He jumps and slides down a thick trunk of an Oak. There was no way he could go on like this.

He pulls off his jacket and uses it to cover his head and legs, shielding himself from the rain. Maybe if he just slept for a while, it would all be over.

Unaware of the time, he awakens, the sky is a dawny pink, dotted with the faint purple-black of the night. The grass holds a heavy dew that drags the little stalks down.

Wonwoo gathers the strength to stand up again, even with weak legs. He can't remember the last time he's eaten, but that was not on the top of his list of priorities. He walks for a while before something dawns on him. Something that should have be realized long ago.

_He was a wolf._

He rolls his eyes at himself for being so stupid. All he had to do was change and call for help, and surely there would be other wolves somewhere near.

He shimmies off his jacket and jeans, not really caring about his underclothes. He takes a deep breath in and before he knows it, he's on all fours with ripped pieces of cloth around him. Usually, the wolf was controllable unless one was in a rage, like if someone's mate was killed or one they loved. Very rarely did Wonwoo lose control of his wolf.

He shakes out his dark brown fur and gathers up his clothes before continuing in the direction he came from. His right arm still screamed in pain, but that was bearable for the time being. One thing he couldn't ignore though, was the aching in his lower region, that felt almost ten times stronger. He trudges on anyways looking for a good place to call for help.

Finally he spots a fairly large rock up ahead, tucked between two tall trees. He drops his jacket and claws his way up to the top. When he arrives his sits and tilts his head back, letting out a loud, painful cry. He'd tried to let out a S.O.S sound but it sounded more like a I'm an omega in heat and he wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

He stops for a moment to listen, sniffing the surrounding air for any trace of wolf. There was one that was oh-so faint. Probably of a wolf that passed through a long while ago. He lets out another howl, this time using all of his strength to be loud.

This goes on for about another 5 minutes before Wonwoo finally gives up, laying down as the sun rises in front of him. Silence ticks by, and he's almost fallen asleep when he hears it. A deep, loud, and close sounding howl. He immediately perks up, almost falling off of the rock trying to respond. 

They exchange a form of communication for a while, the savior letting out a sound, and then Wonwoo letting another out as it neared.

Eventually Wonwoo hears the cracking of sticks under the paws of a familiar animal. He was saved.

The wolf appears in the small clearing, Looking around for Wonwoo. He slides down the rock, running over to where the other wolf stood. But then, he realized something. 

The other looked _bloodthirsty._

Now that he was closer, he could see the sharp teeth laced with blood. His heart began to jump. It was all a play to get to him and rip him apart. 

The tan wolf circles around Wonwoo. Sizing him up. He could tell that it was a loner. When in packs, no one ever goes anywhere alone. Wonwoo should have known when he only heard the singular howl.

Before he can react properly, the tan wolf attacks, knocking them both rolling to the ground. Wonwoo quickly tries to scurry to his feet, protecting his throat and stomach, but his arm protests. He lifts it from the ground, trying to give it a small break. He would have put up a fight but the damned  _arm_.

The other wolf is back up now too, charging towards Wonwoo again. He's knocked over but this time, the tan beast stands over him. This was it. His throat was exposed, and the other could easily claw his insides out. 

He whimpers as it shows it's fangs, pressing the bloody teeth towards Wonwoo. It swipes a sharp claw across his chest, making Wonwoo howl in pain. He feels himself change back into a human, body screaming in agony. The four swipes bleed profusely, but Wonwoo has bigger problems to worry about. There's a flash of black and the weight of the tan wolf disappears. He hears two loud thumps to his right, but he doesn't have the strength to look and see. 

He hears one of the deepest growls that he's heard in his life, and then the sound of a wolf crying out in pain, like he did not to long ago. This time though, it sounds much more pained.

Wonwoo suddenly smells something so good it makes him open his eyes. He looks over and sees a large black wolf tearing into the throat of the tan one. But that couldn't be the smell. Was there a fruit nearby that he just couldn't see?

 _I must be going crazy._ He thinks.

He turns his head the other way, unknowing of his slowly fading vision. He spends his final moments of cohesiveness looking for the honey flavored fruit.


	2. Bearings

This time when Wonwoo wakes up, he's being carried over someone's shoulder. His chest and arm burn and he can see the blood drip slowly across the leaves and grass.

He fades in and out of consciousness, the aching from his heat and his wounds becoming unbearable at times. One thing he can pinpoint through his mind is the soothing smell of honeymelon. He was confused though, because he's never smelt something so strong and pleasing before.

He holds slightly onto the man's back as they continue walking. He feels the stranger let out a low sound. Wonwoo tries to shake the foggyness from his mind so he can speak.

"Wh-...who are youhn." He says, almost incomprehensible. His tongue feels like a ton of bricks, sitting idle in his mouth. He feels the mans shoulder rise and fall with a soft chuckle before he responds.

"My name is Mingyu, you know, just your knight in shining armor." Wonwoo couldn't find the strength to laugh, so he settles for a smile that turns into a wince. A wave of pain hits and he groans. "Do you need a break??" Mingyu asks, voice laced with concern. Wonwoo croaks out a small 'yes' and feels himself being lowered and sat up against a tree. He looks up and blinks away the blurry from his eyes. His mouth drops open.

In front of him was the finest man he's seen in his life. He had nice tanned skin, sharp eyes, and the most perfect pink lips. His black hair hung just above his ears and eyes, slightly damp from sweat. Wonwoo realizes he's been staring so he looks down at his lap and twiddles his fingers. His eyes widen with dread. His jeans were pulled hastily up to his waist but left unbuttoned. He scurried and tries to zip and button them, entire body blushing with embarrassment.

"Oh yeah sorry about that," Wonwoo looks up to Mingyu scratching the back of his neck, "You were bleeding pretty bad so I tried to hurry."

Wonwoo keeps his gaze trained down, wanting nothing more than to sink into the ground and die. A second passes and he feels Mingyu grab his chin, lightly angling it toward his own. "I kept my eyes shut tight... I pinky promise." He stares deep into Wonwoo's eyes, extending his other pinky at out.

Wonwoo can't even concentrate on the promise, because as soon as he felt Mingyu's touch, his heat suddenly flared. He lets out an involuntary moan and tilts his head back, completely out of control of his actions. His touch was something else; something that Wonwoo didn't know be needed.

Mingyu rubs a thumb across Wonwoo's dry, dusty pink lips. "We gotta get you outta here." He says, before hoisting Wonwoo back over his shoulder.

The injured man cries out again, the hot touch sensation replaced with a burning in his chest. Wonwoo groans and hangs on to Mingyu's shoulders, trying to keep his balance as he picks up a light jog.

After what feels like an eternity, Mingyu finally comes to a stop in a large clearing. There house scattered around, or better yet log cabins. He gets a jostled view as his head bobs along with Mingyu's gentle steps. He catches glimpses of some worn down grass paths from multiple people walking along the same route. A small smile graced his face. The small town let off a really comfy aura that made Wonwoo feel safe. Or maybe that was just Mingyu.

They come to a stop in front of a larger, newer looking cabin. Wonwoo notices a few stares from a couple of passerby, but he ignores it, more focused on the aching pains shooting through his body.

Mingyu uses a foot to push open the door and treads in with a groaning Wonwoo on his back. The inside looks drastically different from the out, logs covered with a pristine white wall paper. There were chairs lined up against the wall, all empty, and a front desk with a man who flips through a book. Mingyu walks past the other man, not sparing a glance and heads straight for the back hallways.

"He's in room 3," the man calls out from behind them. Mingyu takes a turn left and pushes open yet another door, and Wonwoo wants to scream. He was gonna pass out again any second now, and the slight movement from Mingyu lifting his foot was enough to make him sniffle.

"Mingyuuu," he whines, drawing out the end of his name.

Mingyu pats his thigh and shushes him, gently bending over and placing Wonwoo on a soft cot in the corner of the room. Wonwoo lets out a heavy sigh and throws his arms across his eyes.

"And who's this we have here?" He hears someone say. He doesn't have the strength to uncover his eyes, so he just sits and focuses on trying not to touch himself or cry from the pain. The voice is soft and calming though, preventing him from panicking as he hears the sound of latex glove snap against skin.

"Jeonghan, this is..." He hears Mingyu trail off, and a silence follows. He uncovers his eyes and locks gazes with this said Jeonghan, a pretty guy with short blond hair.

"I'm Wonwoo," he says with a gravely voice.

"Well Wonwoo, you better be thanking Mingyu, because if not, you would be dead on the forest leaves right now." He mutters this with a smile on his face while rumbling through a metal drawer.

Wonwoo glances at Mingyu after Jeognhan says something, and he realizes that he really does owe his life to Mingyu. He stares at the alpha for a while longer, taking in his features for the second time. He's pulled out of his oogling by a sting on his chest. Jeonghan wipe a alcohol pad over his scratches sith no warning, cleaning out all the dirt and sweat from his long travels. He sucks in a breath through his teeth and tries to bare through the pain.

After all his wounds are cleaned, Wonwoo thinks he's finally ready to get some rest, but his heart sinks when he sees Jeonghan walk back towards him with a sickled needle and a stitching thread. Wonwoo immediately scurries and tries to get up, but Jeonghan places a gloved hand over his shoulder.

"Just relax, it'll be over before you know it," Jeonghan says in a soothing voice. Wonwoo was having none of it. He pushes against the cold hand and tries to sit up again, wincing in pain when he puts pressure on his arm. His eyes start to well up. There was no way he was letting that thing near him. Never again.

His breaths began to come out in heavy puffs. He can't control it. He tries to calm down. But Jeonghan's ever pressing hands make him feel it. His chest begins to tighten and the walls press closer. He feels a vice like grip around his body, he was going to faint, again.

But then he feels it, a warm had on his cheeks, caressing the hot flesh with the most ginger strokes. He instantly felt calm. A warmth spreads throughout his veins. He opens his eyes and finds Mingyu staring at him with concern. Wonwoo grabs onto his wrist and leans into his large, rough hand.

"I got you Wonwoo. Just calm down.. it'll be okay." Mingyu whispers. His eyes shoot back open in realization that he still has to get the stiches. He clamps his hand around Mingyu's wrist.

"Please Mingyu," he whimpers, burrying his face in the others hand, "Please don't make me do it... can't it just heal by itself?"

"I'm afraid not," Mingyu mumbles as he runs a hand through Wonwoo's damp hair, "These would be hard to heal even for those with the greatest recovery methods." Wonwoo pouts and let's out a whine. There was no way around this.

After a few moments, he nods his head and turns back over so that Jeonghan had a clear view if the deep gash on his arm. He squeezes his eyes shut and holds onto Mingyu.

Before they can get started, Mingyu interrupts.

"Why don't we put him to sleep?" He questions, directing the question at Jeonghan but never tearing his gaze from Wonwoo. Jeonghan raises a sharp brow, then makes a face.

" I suppose we could do that..." He agrees, tapping a finger on his chin. "But it would still require a needle, if that's ok with you, Wonwoo."

The omega scrunches up his eyebrows but gives a nod anyways. One poke is better than a hundred. He thought to himself.

He settles in and feels the sharp pinch. He tries not to look as Jeonghan takes the needle out, so he settles for Mingyu's face instead. And boy was it a nice face. His eyes slowly start to shut and he tries to take in as much of Mingyu as possible. They lock eyes for a moment, and Wonwoo feels something, something he's never felt with anyone before.

Or maybe it was the drugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHH I been gone for so long and I'm so sorry :/. Been procrastinating and things like that. Also had some stuff for school. But hey at least I'm not gone forever :) enjoy !!


	3. Feelings For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight Jun/Wonwoo. Also a little abusive during the flashback so beware o.o

When Wonwoo wakes up, he's numb.

 

His chest hurts.

 

His arm hurts.

 

His ass hurts.

 

His heart hurts.

 

He feels a tear slide across his face towards his ear. His emotions suddenly crash into him like a ton of bricks. From last night til now, so much had happened and it was just occurring to Wonwoo, and he was getting emotional. He turns towards the wall and lets out a deep sigh. The memories start to flood back, the yelling, the harsh words, the looks, the actions. And now that he thinks back, his "mate" wasn't very mate-like at all.

\---

Wonwoo grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder. A little get away was all he needed. Just a little alone time. Not that he was leaving for good or anything. Or that's what he tried to tell himself.

 

He loved Jun with all his heart, and there was no way he'd just leave his alpha, his mate. He sneaks past the living room and towards the front door. Maybe it was because he wasn't thinking, or he was so focused on getting out, that he didn't notice that Jun could probably smell him. But that wasn't a thought that crossed his mind.

 

He opens the door without a sound, grateful for the new hinges they installed a while ago. He tiptoes out, softly shutting the door behind him. Once outside he looks around. What now? He was just going to walk. Where? Who knows. When would he be back? He didn't know himself. But he knew he needed some time off.

 

So he takes off. Whether it was towards the nearest coffee shop or the farthest, he was going away.

-

Jun didn't treat Wonwoo particularly well. And he hated to admit it to himself. He took a sip of his cold coffee. He'd walked to the closest coffee shop he could find, then walked until he couldn't anymore and sat down on a park bench. The sun was slowly setting, and he wished he'd brought a warmer jacket.

 

Once he really put thought into it, Jun didn't do things that Wonwoo thought a mate should do. They didn't cuddle or eat together or go out and have fun or do... other things. But the thing was, Wonwoo still loved him. He felt the connection his mother had always told him about, the mating bond. She'd told him it was a special connection between two that made all else in the world feel unimportant. Wonwoo felt that with Jun and no one else, so it had to be.

 

Wonwoo winced when a chilly breeze blew straight through his light jacket he had on. The late October air felt wonderful, but only if he had on the proper clothing. He felt like he was covered by a sheet of paper compared to the cool dusk.

 

It isn't until he felt something cool soaking his sleeve that he noticed that he'd punctured a hole in his small coffee cup. He sighed and brought his other sleeve up dabbing at the wet spots on his pants and the park bench. The fresh needle poke  on his wrist burned a bit, but he ignored it. It was normal.

 

If he felt his heat coming, Jun would stick him with a needle before it could even get into it's first stages. He never understood why the alpha did this though. Maybe he wasnt ready to satiate Wonwoo during his heat? Or maybe he thought Wonwoo wasnt ready. He disagreed though. Wonwoo was more than ready. And he hated the fact that Jun constantly rejected him in a time he needed Jun the most. It hurt more than he wanted to admit.

 

He shook his head to clear his brain of the depressing thoughts. He loved Jun and that was all that mattered. 

 

He gathered up his backpack and prepared for the long walk back, stretching his legs and arms out. He probably wouldn't be home until about 1 a.m. but Jun usually didn't care enough to be angry. 

 

When he finally reached their shared house he opens the door and walks down the small hallway connecting the kitchen and living room. All the lights were turned off and the t.v. was no longer playing Jun's favorite shows. That was odd though, bevause usually he was always watching his shows. He walks down another hall towards the bedroom, knowing Jun was in there, waiting for him.

 

He opens the heavy wooden door and finds exactly what he expects. An angry looking Jun is perched at the edge of his bed with his own phone and Wonwoo's in his clenched fists. Wonwoo dropped his bag and prepares for the yelling he already knew was coming.

 

"So you think this is ok now, to just up and leave with out telling anyone?" Jun asked, a dark undertone to his voice. He sounded calmer than he should have, which was worrying. Wonwoo focuses his gaze on the carpet. He didn't want to upset him by looking in his eyes now when he was upset. He responded.

 

"I just went out to get coff-" He was cut off by the sound of his phone flying across the room and smashing into the wall. He flinched and tried to sink further into the shadows. Jun stood up and stalked across the room towards the shaking omega. He grabbed Wonwoo by the hair, forcing him to the ground, forcing him to submit.

 

"You don't get to make the decisions around here omega." He growled, hate dripping off of every word. He'd said it like an insult. Like Wonwoo wasn't his own person, who got to make their own choices. He throws Wonwoo to the ground and stands over him, fire burning behind his black eyes.

 

Jun walked out of the room without another word and slammed the door. Wonwoo just sat until he heard the front door slam shut.

 

That morning when Jun returned, he smelt like 2 other wolves, and Wonwoo knew exactly what had happened, but Jun apologized with the most sincere voice and kissed him on the cheek with a small smile, and Wonwoo instantly forgave him without a second thought.

 

\---

 

Thinking back, he was an absolute idiot. Days later he ended up abandoned in the forest with a deep gash on his arm and in the midst of his heat. He almost wants to laugh at himself but the sobs raking through his body had another idea. He tries to muffle them with his arm but the small whines and sniffles eventually became loud enough to wake up a sleeping Mingyu. He immediately comes to Wonwoo's side, grabbing his hand and scooting close.

 

"Do you need anything? Are you hurting anywhere?" There was concern in Mingyu's voice directed at him that he's never heard before. He shakes his head though. There was no medicine that could fix his pain. He could feel his heart crack in two, and he lets out another sob. 

 

"Look at me," Mingyu says grabbing his damp face and angling it towards his own, forcing Wonwoo to make eye contact. "I'm here, Wonwoo, whatever you need, I'm here, you have me and that's all you need, you hear me?" He asks, wiping away the salty tears running down Wonwoo's face. 

Wonwoo gives a small nod and sniffles a little, wiping his eye with a sleeve.

He's so close that Wonwoo can practically taste him, and his scent was strong, like fresh melons and Maplewood. It was tantalizing, And even though Wonwoo just literally felt his heart break, he was feeling soothed, Mingyu's alpha pheromone slowing his rapid pulse.

 

They stare at each other for a while longer, Wonwoo settling in Mingyu's large hands. The tears slowly stopped coming and he finally calms down. Mingyu cracks a goofy smile, and runs a hand through Wonwoo's brown hair. 

 

"See? All better." He whispers, so close Wonwoo can feel each word.

 

Wonwoo gets the overwhelming urge to kiss Mingyu, right then and there, like there was and imaginary string tugging the two together. He stops himself though. That was just the drugs and the heat talking.

 

It's like Mingyu reads his mind, because he pulls away with a smile and pats his cheek.

 

"Gets some more rest," He says softly, going to sit back in his chair and flip through a book. Wonwoo follows him with his eyes until Mingyu glances up from his reading.

 

"Like what you see?" He teases, winking over the top of the novel.

 

Wonwoo shuts his eyes tightly and scrunches up his nose, head turning towards the small foggy window.

 

"It's ok if you did." Mingyu reads again, this time a light laugh in his voice. Wonwoo rolls his eyes and tries to go back to sleep, already feeling okay.

 

"I saw that!" Mingyu yells shocking Wonwoo. The two burst out laughing though nothing was really funny.

 

 Mingyu made Wonwoo feel so much better. Like warm and tingly on the inside. He feels a strange tug in his chest, but he puts it off to the scratches. He coughs a little and turns to face Mingyu.

 

"Do you think I'm gonna die?" He says, no control over his drugged mouth. Mingyu smiles hard, showing all of his pretty teeth to Wonwoo.

 

"No, but I do think you should sleep off those drugs." He replies. Wonwoo closes his eyes, complying with the request.

 

He meant to agree, but the words never made it to his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know I keep ending my chapters with Wonwoo going to sleep but I promise I'm going to stop that soon. Also thanks for all the KUDOS GUYS LIKE OMG. Only 2 chapter and I feel so loved. Please enjoy this kinda sappy chapter.... btw.. did I mention that this is kinda a slowburn... :^)


	4. Introductions

Wonwoo munches on his sandwich as he watches Jeonghan move around his office, supposedly looking for 'a treat' for Wonwoo.

 

Moments later, he reappears from behind his desk with disheveled hair and crooked glasses. Wonwoo chuckles until he see the dusty protein bar clutched tightly in the man's hand.

 

"You want me... to eat that?" He questions, peeling the rest of his crust off of his turkey sandwich.

 

Jeonghan nods his head with a completely serious look on his face and tosses it across the room towards Wonwoo. He let's it hit his forehead, his reflexes not exactly cooperating with him at that moment. There was quite a thick layer of dust covering the wrapper, and apparently to Jeonghan that meant it was still good enough to eat.

 

"You know... I don't think I should eat this, the sandwich should be enough." He says as nicely as possible, hoping Jeonghan wouldn't take much offense. The other man adjusts his glasses and stares at Wonwoo until he picks up the bar and unwraps it.  Wonwoo looks up again, but he continues to stare until Wonwoo has finished the whole thing, then he bursts into a pearly white smile.

 

"See! It wasn't that bad was it?" 

 

In all honestly, it actually  _wasn't_ that bad, but Wonwoo could be pretty stubborn at times so he makes a face and sprawls out across the soft blankets and groans as if it was the most terrible thing in the world.

 

Mingyu chooses this moment to walk in, Wonwoo mid-fake groan, stretched out like a lazy sloth. He's carrying a cup and a small package of powdered lemonade, exactly what Wonwoo has asked for earlier to wash down his turkey sandwich.

 

"I knocked on everyone's door before I figured I had some in my own house." Mingyu says with a chuckle. Wonwoo can't help but wonder what Mingyu's house was like. Was it big? Was he a modern or more rustic kind of guy?

 

Mingyu sets the green cup down and tears open the packet with his teeth. 

 

Wonwoo eyes him while he does this, trying to ignore the pang he feels in his stomach when Mingyu yanks his head to rip the top section off. He gulps and swallows the last bite of his food as Mingyu walks over with the cup.

 

"Drink up, we've got a long day today and you've gotta spend it with me~." Mingyu draws out with a wink.

 

Wonwoo quickly averts his eyes and chugs down the sweet, tangy lemonade. He coughs up when some goes down the wrong pipe, putting the cup down and covering his mouth with his sleeve. Mingyu furrows his brows and walks over, patting firmly on Wonwoo's mid-back. Finally, the coughing subsides and Wonwoo takes a deep breath, winces, then leans back on the wall.

 

"Are you okay?" Mingyu questions.

 

"Yeah, I almost died, but I'm great how about you?" He jokes, rubbing a hand over his neck. Mingyu chuckles and replaces Wonwoo's hand with his own, rubbing in small circles.

 

"I will send healing vibes to your lungs!" He says, waving the fingers of his other hand as if there was magic coming from it. Wonwoo would have laughed if his skin wasn't on fire. The sudden closeness of the alpha seemed to register in his mind and body. He feels a tingle in his abdomen and his cheeks turn a warm shade of pink. The feeling of Mingyu's thick fingers dragging across his neck was probably not as sensual as Wonwoo was making it seem.

 

Though his heat had supposedly passed, according to Jeonghan he was still feeling after shocks from not having been satiated; and from not having whatever medicine it was that Jun was giving him.

 

He shuffles and tries to get up before he can let out any sounds that were embarrassing, but if Mingyu's smirk was anything to go by, Wonwoo had been figured out.

 

 He ignores the smiling man and slips on his now clean socks and shoes, double knotting them before standing up.

 

They leave by the hallway that Mingyu had carried Wonwoo down when they'd first arrived. The same man is sitting at the front desk, typing something on a laptop with millions of chords sticking out of it. His black hair slightly covers his large eyes, long eyelashes resting on his cheeks. Mingyu clears his throat after he and Wonwoo had been standing there for a while, trying to get the man's attention. After the man still doesn't look up, Mingyu thumps him on the forehead.

 

"Seungcheol! You ass! I'm trying to introduce you to someone." The Seungcheol man finally spares a glance at the two.

 

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't see you guys there," He stands up and shuts the laptop, "I'm Seungcheol, Jeonghans mate if you didn't notice." He says proudly, holding a hand out for Wonwoo to shake. Wonwoo does so before speaking.

 

"Don't worry about it, I'm Wonwoo."

 

 It was the first time he'd spoken to anyone besides Jeonghan and Mingyu in four days, so he was happy to say the least.

 

"If you ever need anything just let me know, it's nice to have someone around that's not Mingyu." He says playfully before going back to working on his laptop. 

 

Wonwoo feels a pain in his chest as Mingyu drags him away towards the door. He wondered what it felt like to have a real mate. To be proud to call someone his mate like Seungcheol was with Jeonghan.

 

"-a freak, have you seen Jeonghans neck lately? Ridiculous! it's like Cheol is a vampire or som-" Mingyu stops when he realizes Wonwoo isn't listening. "Uh Wonwoo?" He waves a hand in front of his face.

 

They stop just infront of the clinic, sun beaming at high noon. 

 

Wonwoo stares at nothing in particular, just thinking, wondering what he did in a past life to deserve being abandoned in the middle of nowhere.

 

He's drawn out of his thoughts by Mingyu grabbing his chin and directing his gaze towards him.

 

"Whatever you're thinking about stop. The past is the past alright? You're here now, with me, and you're gonna start over okay?" He reassures with a serious look.

 

Wonwoo nods his head and tries not to fall into Mingyu's arms and swoon.

 

They walk up to a smaller house near the center of the small town. There's a sign on the door that reads "closed" but Mingyu ignores it and walks in anyways, holding the door open for Wonwoo. The shorter man walks in first and immediately scrambles to get out, pushing past Mingyu and out into the grass.

 

"Are you kidding me!" He hears from inside. A man stumbles out, his cheeks red and lips puffy, and his clothes disheveled. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and  looks around wildly.

 

"Mingyu! You di- can't you see the sign on the door?! For the love of God! We go through this everytime! Closed means," He does a very exaggerated movement with his hands, something like a rainbow, "Do. Not. Come. In!" He yells, accentuating every word with a new rainbow. Mingyu rolls his eyes.

 

"Seungkwan, I personally don't care if you suck Vernon off, but if you want to avoid what just happened, don't do it in the middle of your fucking shop."

 

This banter seemed normal enough but Wonwoo wasn't having it.

 

Vernon walks out after hearing his name, a shy look on his face. He looks at the ground before looking up at Mingyu who has an evil smile on his face. The three exchange a few words before noticing Wonwoo. 

 

He stood a little bit aside, hands on his hips face pointed at the sky. There was a disappointed look on his face. Like someone had messed up his order at a restaurant. He looked at the three people staring at him and let out a sound.

 

"Unbelievable." He says to himself before walking back over to the trio.

 

"Yah Mingyu, who's this? Vernon says, eyeballing Wonwoo.

 

"This is Wonwoo," He gestures towards the Omega, " and Wonwoo this is Seungkwan and Vernon." He waves his hand dismissively at the two. Wonwoo assumes that they're Betas, because they didn't really give a scent off at all.

 

"Nice to meet you Wonwoo," Seungkwan says, pushing past Mingyu to shake his hand, "Sorry you had to see that, you would think that when you see a sign that says closed, you would get the message that the people inside don't want you to come in am I right or and I rig-" His ranting is cut off by Vernon clamping a hand over his mouth. He's still muffling words behind Vernon hand, slowly getting louder and louder and the two back away.

 

"Please don't mind him, he can tend to be a bit wordy at times, but I'm glad you guys stopped by and I hope you get settled in well bye!" Vernon says all of this while backing towards the door, and with his farewell he slams it shut. 

 

Wonwoo stares at the swinging sign in shock.

 

"Did that really just happen?"

 

"Yes, it did." Mingyu answers, grabbing Wonwoo's hand and leading him away.

 

"This will be our final stop, then we can get to the fun part." Mingyu says, pretending to be a tour guide.

 

_He sure is one sexy tour guide, Wonwoo thinks_

-

 

"This is one of our more modern buildings since most of us tend to hang out here, we have houses, but what's the fun in being alone when you could be with your friends right?" Mingyu says.

 

Said building is the largest one, the outside made of wodden planks instead of logs. Wonwoo smells meat and vegetables coming from somewhere, and his stomach growls. Not that he was hungry or anything.

 

They walk further inside towards some stray voices in a well lit area. There's people sitting on couches scattered across the room, maybe 9 or 10 is all Wonwoo can count. On the far wall, there's a counter and a short man behind it is stirring something in a big pot.

 

Mingyu stalks over to him and Wonwoo follows behind him, keeping a piece of Mingyu's shirt pinched between his fingers to stay near. 

 

A cloud of smoke rises and completely covers the cook. He yells out a curse and swipes a hand over his head.

 

"Yah, Sunny, get the towel!"

 

An even shorter woman walks from behind the wall with a large towel to douse the small flames the cook had created.

 

"Jihoon, I would appreciate it if you didn't burn down my entire town." Mingyu teases, resting his head on his hand. He watches as the two fan the smoke out and finally gain their composure.

 

"Mingyu I will kill you." Jihoon says with a completely serious face. He goes back to cooking without looking up, so Wonwoo takes it upon himself to speak.

 

"Hey uhm," he clears his throat a little, " I'm Wonwoo."

 

Jihoon looks up from his stew for a second  to smile at Wonwoo. "What brings you here, Wonwoo? Did Mingyu kidnap you or something?" He jokes. Wonwoo scratches the back of his neck and puts a sheepish grin on his face.

 

"Actually he uh.. He saved my life..." He trails off dusting some imaginary dust off of his shirt.

 

"I sure did!" Mingyu says proudly, throwing an arm around Wonwoo's shoulders. He's hit with the strong smell of honeywood and his eyes roll to the back of his head. Mingyu's scent was so  _sharp_ that it made Wonwoo drool a little. He tries to reel himself back in, probably looking like an idiot while doing so. But it was just  _something_ about Mingyu that made Wonwoo tick.

 

Jihoon squints his eyes and looks between the two. Then, his eyes open in realization.

 

"Mingyu is this y-!" He stops when Mingyu holds a hand up to slience him.

 

"Can we get two bowls to-go?"

 

-

 

Mingyu and Wonwoo walk through the thin trees away from the small town area. The bowls of stew warm their hands as the crisp October air bites at their fingertips. The sun is setting on the horizon, slowly dipping away behind the spotted shadows of the trees.

 

"I know I should have said something earlier," Wonwoo speaks up, " But I really am thankful for you saving my life." 

 

Mingyu turns around and walks backwards for a second and shoots a dazzling smile towards Wonwoo.

 

"It was the last I could do, ya know?" He turns back around and continues walking. Wonwoo tries not to stare at the way his shirt clings to his back, or the way his pants cling to his muscular thighs. He shakes his head and looks down at the plastic bowl in his hands.

 

The two walk through heavy foilage two big oak trees, and then it opens back up into a small clearing with a two story house smack in the middle. Wonwoo glances at Mingyu's back as he walks towards the door.

 

"Is this your house?" He questions, walking quicker to walk beside the other man. 

 

"Yup, built it myself, took me two years, but it was worth it, I couldn't house with Seungkwan and Vernon for another day." 

 

Wonwoo could imagine his suffering.

 

"But it's your house too now. Our house. Isn't that fun to say?" 

 

Wonwoo stops walking.  _Our house._ It has a certain ring to it, but Wonwoo felt like he was crossing some lines here.

 

"Mingyu ...I couldn't...". He was basically an intruder. No way he could stay with Mingyu. No way.

 

"What do you mean? You're part of my pack now Wonwoo. Everyone here likes you," he opens the front door and turns toward Wonwoo, " _You're basically mine now_."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back guys!!. I have a break soon so that will probably be my next update. I tried to write a longer chapter though!! Please enjoy and leave a comment. It would make my day ^-^


	5. Surprise, Surprised

 

 

Wonwoo sits awkwardly, slowly stirring his bowl of soup. He can feel Mingyu's gaze from across the table, tearing into the top of his head.

 

He takes a loud slurp from his spoon, and finally gets the courage to look up. When their eyes lock, he tries to look away, but he was caught.

 

"Ah jeez finally, I was wondering when you'd look at me." Mingyu teases, finishing off his own soup.  He stands up and grabs their bowls, turning to wash them in the sink.

 

They sit at Mingyu's dinner table in his kitchen. The house looked much better than Wonwoo thought it would. Not that he underestimated Mingyu. But the decor was that of a house in an expensive neighbor hood, not a hand built cabin in the woods.

 

"So um...you said that this was your pack... so you're the head alpha?" Wonwoo asks, trying to strike up a conversation.

 

Mingyu nods his head as he washes his bowl.

 

"Yup! I was here from the first building to the last, from Seungcheol to Wonwoo." He throws a smile around his shoulder. After shutting the water off, he walks and sits in the chair beside Wonwoo. "And I'm so glad I found you Wonwoo.... I can't even imagine what it would be like if I hadn't heard you howl." Mingyu's  face drops for a moment, and Wonwoo's heart fills with something, and it feels so good that he throws his arms around the man's shoulders.

 

"Thank you thank you thank you Mingyu... seriously. You're my savior." He says, getting a little teary eyed. He could have very well been laying dead on the forest floor by now. He feels Mingyu wrap his arms around his waist and pull him closer, burying his face  in Wonwoo's neck.

 

Wonwoo is suddenly overwhelmed with Mingyu's scent, and all he wants to do is kiss him, but he pulls away and fixes his shirt. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest like it wanted to come out and meet Mingyu itself.

 

Mingyu fixes a tuff of hair on Wonwoo's forehead and stands up.

 

"I'll show you your room."

 

They take the steps up to the second floor and Mingyu leads them to the back where they are two doors. He opens the one closer to the steps and gestures Wonwoo in. It was a simple layout, a bed in the middle of the room, and on the sides there were two side dressers with drawers for clothes on them. On the right there's a door leading to a bathroom, and then another door leading out from there. There's another, smaller door to the left of his bed which he assumes is the closet.

 

"You can put all your clothes and stuff into the drawers and the closet, and we'll go to the store later and buy you some stuff." He walks to the bathroom and Wonwoo follows. When he flips the light on, Wonwoo see that it's a conjoined bathroom, Two sinks and one long mirror, with a large tub and shower behind them. 

He then leads Wonwoo into a larger bedroom.

 

"And this is my room." Mingyu says proudly, holding his arms out. His room was a bit larger than Wonwoo's, sporting a couch and a desk on opposite sides of the room. He had a dark oak floor instead of carpet, like in the other room.Wonwoo recognizes the sheets on Mingyu's bed. Like the soft ones he had that he could run his hands over for hours until he couldn't feel his hand anymore. There's a t.v hanging over a furnace in front of his bed, and Wonwoo is honestly impressed. Building a house was one thing, but making it look as good as this? Impossible. His closet is covered by two sliding doors with large mirrors on the faces reflecting almost the entire room.

 

"This is the only t.v., do you'll have to come in here if you want to watch something, hope you don't mind."

 

Wonwoo shakes his head.

 

"No i dont, but...This is amazing Mingyu..." he says, trailing off when he see the man staring at him. Before he can stop himself, his emotions come pouring out.

 

"Idon'tknowhowIcaneverrepayyouforallthisandI knowthatIcameoutofnowhereandyou guys alreadytrustmesomuch and and I jus-" His rambling is cut off when he feels Mingyu's lips on his, so softly that he isn't sure if it even is happening at first, but when it sets in Wonwoo almost  _melts._ The feeling of Mingyu's lips on his is something Wonwoo never knew he needed until now. His eyes flutter shut and he opens his lips to accept Mingyu's, but as quickly as they appeared, they're gone, and Wonwoo is left dazed and confused.

 

"You should get some sleep." Mingyu teases with light chuckle in his voice, bumping thier foreheads together.

 

Wonwoo's eyes remain shut though. There were cogs turning and pistons firing off in Wonwoo's body that had never worked before, and it's such an unknown feeling he feels like he can pass out. As he heads back to his room, he can feel his lips tingle, and it's such an odd feeling. He's never felt this from a person, yet alone a  _kiss._ Maybe he was overreacting.

 

When he finally snuggles down into his bed, he can't help but to stare at his ceiling. His heart rate is finally back down to 75 bpm. He was sure it would shoot back up if he thought about how Mingyu could walk into his room at any second, but he quite liked sleep, so he tries to push the thought away.

 

The next morning, while driving down an unfamiliar road, Wonwoo finally realizes that he has no clue where he is. Waking up in the middle of a forest with no recollection of anything that happened before isn't helping, so he turns to Mingyu.

 

"Where exactly are we?"

 

"There's an outlet a few minutes from here. I think they call it 'The Plaza'...or something like that." Mingyu answers.

 

Wonwoo knows where he is now. The Plaza was about 30 minutes away from where he and Jun lived, so he was about an hour from there. He had one question though.  _How did I get so far away?_

After a few hours of shopping, Mingyu finally let's Wonwoo sit down in the food court to get some food. He sits with his arms crossed, watching Wonwoo order a sub sandwich.

 

While waiting for the lady to fix his food, Wonwoo feels someone tap him on the shoulder.

 

"Wonwoo?"

 

He turns around and is met with his bestfriend, Soonyoung, who he hadn't seen in around 4 years.

 

"Soonyoung!" He shouts in excitement, jumping to hug the shorter man. "Its been so long." 

 

"Yeah... You kinda disappeared on me.." He pulls away and scratches the back of his neck.

 

"You know that wasn't my fault, we talked about Jun before I had to leave." The happy mood was quickly sullied with just the mention of Jun. It was obvious that Soonyoung had a strong distaste towards him, and Wonwoo couldn't blame him. They had been bestfriends since they were 7, but when Wonwoo had found out Jun was his mate things changed. They stopped hanging out with each other, not because Wonwoo didn't want to, but because Jun didn't allow him.

 

"Speaking of Jun, where is he?" Soonyoung asks.

 

"Oh um...actu-"

 

"I hate to interupt, but we have to go, Wonwoo." Mingyu says, standing beside the two. Wonwoo nods his head and grabs his food from the lady before turning to Soonyoung one last time.

 

"It was nice seeing you, Hosh." He mumbled sadly, patting his shoulder twice before walking away.

 

Soonyoung watched the two walk away before sitting in a booth behind a pillar. He pulls out his phone and quickly dials a number. After a few seconds he finally speaks,

 

" _I found him."_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey heyyy im back with another chapter!! The story is finally starting up ;) please leave a comment or a KUDOS because that would make my day!! Hope you enjoyed ! :)


	6. A/n

Hey guys! I know it's been a long time but I am here finally. So I have around 5 days of school left until my break and I think that's when I'll be updating. I've been super ULTRA busy and I've only had time to write about 5 sentences for the next chapter :( AND I know I left you guys on a cliffhanger BUTTTTT it's bout to get juicy ;) and like tbh I'm kinda still kind of trying to make the story make sense so PleASE let me know if you find a mistake in my writing like "you said he was there but the next chapter he was there" because that would help me make it more easier for you guys to understand because the plot twists are gonna be BIG.  
ANYWAys!! I love you guys and that's so much for all the comments KUDOS and Reads!!


	7. hey

okay hi so... first off I'm realllllyyy sorry. school got super stressful and difficult and there were a lot of personal health issues that I needed to deal with. but i dont want to give up on this story. so! does anyone still care about this? because i dont wanna update a story that only 2 people will read :( also thank you guys for sticking around ! your comments really brighten my mood. so if you're still interested could u leave a comment saying so? it doesn't have to be big or extravagant or anything I just want to gauge how many ppl are still wanting this. THANK YOU I LOVE YALL

**Author's Note:**

> So uhhhh. Hey guys!!! This is my first story on Ao3 and i hope that you all like it lots. I dont really know much how all of this works but a comment would make my day!!! Please look forward to more updates.  
> This is also one of my favorite pairings so :) can't wait for this to get started.  
> Also I'm being so formal but I know by chapter 5 illbe typing like t his


End file.
